No Ordinary Girls
by mermaidmagicpower
Summary: Four girls are stuck in a cave. When they go to leave something magical happens and their lives change forever.     I know! Horrible summary, but my story is better. Hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

No Ordinary Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2o Just Add Water or Victorious. **

**Chapter 1- Transformation**

Jade's POV

Today's the last day of the 5th grade. Everyone is so excited for the summer. We get to anything we want. Like going to the beach, not doing school work, and being free.

My friends and I are going on a camping trip today. We have been planning this for months. Cat, my best friend, is going to share a tent with me.

On the way there Cat and I sang the song number one by Ginger Fox.

About Twenty Minutes Later

We arrived at the Island called Mermaid Island. It's called that because years ago, many people who came are mermaid hunters. They started to come here when two men saw four mermaids in the water, but after almost fifty years they stopped coming.

Those two men in fact discovered the island, were never seen again after their fifth time searching.

Sound creepy? I know, but it is a sort of a mysterious island with a volcano.

A few minutes later, we decided we should start putting up the tent. We took out the instructions and put up the tent, though it took us about twenty minutes.

After we finished putting up the tent, we decided to go exploring and I took a waterproof bag just in case for our pear phones so they won't get wet.

We loved the forest. We kept walking for hours, until we saw a small waterfall.

"Hey, Jade! Want to get a closer look at the waterfall?" Cat asked as she started go climb it.

"Sure,' I replied as I noticed she lost her balance and fell into a hole.

"Ah!' she screamed as she fell in.

"Cat!" I screamed as I ran to where she fell. "Are you okay?' I asked worried.

"Yeah, but how do i get out of here?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but I will find a way," I said as I started to lean over the hole. My hand started to slip on the rock, and before I knew it, I was falling into the hole.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell. Once I was at the bottom, I looked around. It was a cave.

"How are we supposed to get out now?" she asked me.

I looked over to find some nature made stairs. I pointed to them and exclaimed, "Over there!"

I got up and walked up the stairs with Cat following close behind. We entered a room with a pool that was shaped like the cone of the volcano.

"It looks like the cone of a volcano," she told me.

"It is the cone of a volcano," pointed a girl sitting by a wall pointed out. "I'm Tori, and this my sister Trina," she said pointing to a girl that looked like her but older.

"Hi!" Cat said in her sing song voice. "I'm Cat and this is Jade," she said happily pointing to me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked them.

"About a day," Trina responded.

"Well, since there's water in here, I'm pretty sure that's the way out of here," I told them.

"Give them to me. I will keep them in my waterproof bag," I told them sticking out my hand. They hesitated for a sec but handed me their pear phones.

Cat's POV

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"It's the only way out. I don't think you have a choice," Tori reasoned.

"She's right! Do you want to be stuck down here forever?" asked Trina.

"No, but-," I started to say when Jade cut me off.

"Then come on," Jade told me.

"Fine!" I said to her angrily and jumped in. That's when it happened. The water started to bubble, and gold stuff flew towards the moon.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as we all looked to up at the moon.

"Okay, now take a deep breath," Jade told us as she took a deep breath and swam out. The rest of us looked a t us before we swam out.

We had to swim to shore, but once we got back Jade's mother started to yell at us until she noticed Tori, and Trina.

"We found them lost in a cave so we brought them back here," Jade told her mother.

"Well they can stay with us until the trip is over, but then they must return to their parents," said Mrs. West.

"Yes mom," Jade said to her.

After the discussion with her mom, we all dried off and went to bed, but Tori and Trina had to sleep in their swimming suits.

Next Day

Tori's POV

"Trina," I whispered to Trina so I wouldn't wake the others.

"What?" Trina asked sourly.

"Get up," I told her.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

I looked over at Cat to see her sitting up. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We are going for a swim," I told her.

"Yay! I'll wake up Jade," she said as she started to shake Jade.

"What?" Jade asked bitterly.

"We are going for a swim, want to come?" Cat asked her.

"Whatever!" Jade yelled as she got up.

"Trina! Wake up!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP TORI!" Trina yelled at me as she sat up.

"Good you're awake. Lets go swimming," I said as we started to put our swimming suits on.

10 Minutes Later

We all ran into the water. We splashed around for about 10 seconds when something weird happened. My legs started to feel tingly. I knew that the same thing was happening to them because they were staring at their legs.

Suddenly, an orange scaly tail appeared on my feet. The same thing happened to them. They were also wearing scaly bras too.

**A/N: That's all for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either H2O: Just add water or Victorious**

**Chapter 2- _Powers_**

Jade's POV

We all started freaking out. "What the heck's happening to us?" I asked really freaked out.

"It looks like we are kind of like mermaids," Tori whispered to the rest.

"Let's get out, and try to find a way to dry off," Trina suggested, her voice sounding like she was freaking out.

"But where would we get out," Cat asked.

I started to look around for a big rock or some trees we could possibly hide behind. After about a minute, I found a few rocks that were big enough for us to hide behind.

"Over there!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the rocks. We all swam to the rocks, and pulled ourselves out of the water.

All of a sudden, I started feeling an intense amount of anger. I started to ball my hands into fists. Steam started to rise from my tail. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I looked at my hand, and started to clench and unclench my hand. "_That's one of the most amazing thing I have ever done. I wonder if I can do that again," _I thought.

I took my hand, put it over my tail, and started to ball one of my hands into a fist again. The steam started to rise up again.

About ten seconds later, my tail dissapeared.

"How did your tail dissapear? Tori asked shocked.

I smirked at her and stuck my hands out over Tori's tail. "Like this," I said as I started to clench my hands into fists. The steam started to rise from her, and pretty soon her tail was dry. My smirked grew bigger as I started to dry Trina and Cat, too.

Cat's POV

As soon as we were dry, we ran back to the tent and zipped it up. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini cooler in our tent. I set it down beside the air matress. I picked it up took a sip of the water and set it back down.

About six seconds later, I popped my tail. "Ugh! I guess we have to use straws now!" I Shouted to them.

_"Shhh!" _they all shushed at me.

"We can't let my parents hear us!" Jade yelled in a whisper.

"Okay! Just get me dried off," I whispered.

Jade stuck her hand out and started to clench it. About ten seconds later, my tail dissapeared.

I sat up, and looked at them. "What are we gonna do about this?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well it's one thing we can't control. So, we just need to suck it up, and get use to change," said Trina.

"Well how are we suppose to get use to change if we only know what Jade's power is," I tried reason.

"For once, you sound logical," Jade said a bit shocked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I shouted, offended at what she said.

"Nothing! It's that you're are very right," I tried to reason back.

I stuck my hands out frustrated. My hands were sort of cup-like. I looked down at the ground, when Tori gasped. She started to point at the water bottle. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was shaking. I lifted my hand higher into the air. "Whoa!" I gasped in excitement.

Trina's POV

Cat kept her hand in the air as she stood up to make the water higher. My face was in complete suprise.

"Where's the extra water coming from?" I asked, confused at how much water came out of the bottle. I started to move closer to the water.

"You know, I don't really know," Cat told me as she put her hand down. The water started to fall. As one of my instincts, I put my hand up like I was telling someone to stop, but instead to protect my face. _"Crack!"_ I moved my hand to see the water frozen, solid. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. Jade stuck her hand and melted the ice.

Tori's POV

"Ugh! Why don't have a power?" I asked them.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out your power soon," Cat told me.

I looked at my hands. I can't help, but feel upset that I don't have a power. "_Maybe if I do the "We come in peace" sign," _I thought to myself. I turned toward the water and tried to the "We come in peace" sign, when I realized that I couldn't do it. I lifted my pinky, and my ring finger to see if I could sort of do it. I saw the water change into a jelly substance.

I looked at my hand and smiled. I looked at the jelly and saw it turn back to water. _"They could do at least two cool things I could only do one. It's not fair. Cat get to make more water, I'm pretty sure can freeze almost any thing she wants, and Jade could heat almost anything, but I'm stuck only one power... Unless... I can do more with water. I mean, I'm pretty I can't turn items into jelly, but maybe, just maybe, I can do more" _I thought to myself.

I turned back to them water and did power sign. The water turned to jelly. I moved my hand back, then shot it foward. The water instantly turned into a crystal like substance. "Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"So... What do we do now?" Trina asks awkwardly.

"Should we tell someone?" asks Cat.

"No! We can't tell anyone!" shouted Jade

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Cat screamed, obviously offended.

"Nothing! I mean that no one can know our secret," she whispers to Cat.

"So, this is our little secret," I say to them with a smile.

"More like our big secret," Cat says with a giggle.

"Thank you! Captain Obvious!" Trina exclaims.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Cat shouts at Trina.

"Ohhhh! Trina?" I asked her embarrased.

"What?" Trina asks her.

"Apologize to Cat!" I demanded her.

"Oh! Alright!" She says to me, stomping her foot. Cat was making a sad face. It kind of looked like she was about to cry. Trina places one of her hands on each of Cat's shoulder. "Cat. I'm sorry for what I said," Trina says looking into the eyes of Cat.

"Okay," said Cat, now smiling and no longer upset.

"Our little secret?" I ask them with a bigger smile.

"Our little secret!" the rest of them say in unison. I open my arms, and all of give each other a group hug.

**_A/N_**: That's all for now! Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing on my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- 4 Best Friends Of The Past**

**A/N: Disclaimer-** I don't own Victorious or H2o

Jade's POV

It has been exactly one week since we have become mermaids and best friends. We hang out a lot at my house because my parents own a beach house. That means we get to go swimming a lot. How great is our friendship.

We are just sitting on the beach because the babysitter is watching us. _I MEAN, WHY DO WE NEED A BABYSITTER? WE ARE ELEVEN FLIPPING YEARS OLD! Well almost._

I turn eleven in about three weeks, but she doesn't need to watch every move I make. It's just creepy. I mean what kind of baby sitter does that, and she's like sixty-one years old. She could probably die at any second..

She turns and smiles at me. I don't think I can take much more of this. I turn to the ocean, and starts to run towards it.

"Wait! I understand how you feel," she says trying to reason with me. I stop. I'm so close to diving in.

"How would you understand what I'm going through. You don't know me," I start to shout.

"Jade! Don't be mean to Ms. Clinton!" Tori shouted. That's when the idea of mocking Tori was born.

"Jade! Don't be mean to Ms. Clinton!" I mocked her. I could tell she was obviously offended.

"I don't talk like that!" she shouted back.

"You are just like Victoria," she said obviously talking to Tori.

"But my full name is Victoria," Tori said to Ms. Clinton.

"I know, but I'm talking about one of my old best friends. She was kind, friendly, and what people would call today my best frenemy, " She said looking at the water.

"Am I like any of your old best friends?" Cat asked with a sweet smile.

"You are just like my friend Ariana Garcia," Ms. Clinton said smiling at Cat.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? Cat sort of screamed.

"It means that you are sweet, funny, and almost everybody likes you," Ms. Clinton said with sensitively.

"Thank you. I feel so special," Cat said smiling widely.

"So where does that leave me," asked Trina.

"You are most like Daniella Montgomery. She is the older sister of Victoria. She was smart, not shy, and very sassy," Ms. Clinton told Trina. "And Jade. You are most like me, Elizabeth Clinton. Very tough, not afraid, and knows what she wants," she says to me.

"See you girls as mermaids and best friends have to stick together. You can't let anybody stop you from being friends, even your reputation" Elizabeth said to all of us this time.

"That's really good advice," Tori said all of us agreeing.

"One time, my brother wanted to meet a star. So, he started to stalk Keenan Thompson, but then Keenan got creeped out. So, Keenan filed a restraining order that says my brother has keep a distance of five-hundred feet from him," Cat said randomly.

"Okay...So what happened that made you drift apart?" Tori asked with a hint of awkwardness. Elizabeth smile started to slowly fade into a scowl.

"Janel Edwardson, happened to us!" Elizabeth growled at us. Clearly, she was angry.

"What did she do?" Cat asked sincerely.

"She stole Ari's boyfriend Matthew Wallace. Even though they already had broken up. Janel knew that Ari still had feelings for him, and that Matt had feelings for Ari!" Elizabeth started shout sounding even angrier than before.

"That's terrible!" Cat exclaimed. Elizabeth looked at her.

"That's not all she did. She found out our secret, became one of us, and tried to rid us of our powers," Elizabeth said with her eyes starting to tear up, "She succeeded, but Ari made water rise a few inches above her ancles. Daniella forze it. Ari started to drag her to the edge of the pool, when we fell in. A few seconds later, Janel fell in because of how far over the edge. That is when our powers were taken away," Elizabeth said to us, now crying with her head in her hands.

"Wait! What was Janel's power?" Trina and I asked simotainiously. We look at each other and shouted simotainiously again, "Jinx! Double Jinx!"

"Triple Jinx!" I shouted. She got an irritated look. "Dang it!" she shouted. I then punched her on the shoulder.

"Trina! Trina! Trina!" Tori shouted. She unjinxed Trina.

"All in good time, girls, all in good time," said Elizabeth a bit mysteriously.

**A/N: **That's all for now! Sorry it is kind of short. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Victorious and I don't own H2O Just Add Water

**Chapter 4- Robbie and Rex**

Tori's POV

Today's our two week anniversery since we have become mermaids. I'm so excited. Elizabeth is babysitting us and she is letting us go hang out at Mer. _We get to look at all different fish and coral. It is just so beautiful. I love how the top of the cave to our pool is shiny in one spot, but why is it shiny and not the rest of the cave._ I thought to myself. _I'm totally going to check this out._

I looked to see if the girls were watching me, I didn't want them to be curious. When I knew that they weren't watching. I swam to the spot to discover a silver locket. It had this mermaid sitting on a rock, with her her hand in her long hair. About a centimeter above her head was this light blue stone. I decided I should probably show this to rest of the girls.

I swim to the top of the pool. They are floating there chillin. "Oh look it's slow-poke Tori Vega!" Jade said in a mocking tone.

"I don't talk like that!" I shouted at her, " but I think I should show you this." I held it up the locket.

"It's beautiful! I wish I could have it!" Cat squealed with a giggle.

"Here take it," I said handing her the locket.

"Really! I can have it?" she asked me.

"Yes," I told her calmly. Her smile starts to grow. "Well? What are you waiting for? Put it on!" I told her excitedly.

Cat's POV

I squeal excitedly. I'm dragging my tail out of the water, but I've got to admit it. It is a big tail. Jade sticks her hand out towards and starts to work her magic. As soon as I became dry, I put the locket on my neck. I spun around once.

"How do I look?" I said stopping and making a pose.

"Like a fish!" exclaimed Trina.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" I shouted at her.

"Nothing! It was just a joke," Trina said trying to calm me down.

"K. k," I said diving back into the water. Once I was in the water, I decided I would just go back to the shore. I peeked above the water, when I noticed a boy fishing on a boat with his father. I gasped and hid behind the rock that was only 5 feet away, my tail making a splashing noice. That's when I noticed there was a puppet sitting next to him. The boy had glasses, brown affro and eyes, and he sort of looked like Andy Samberg. Did I forget to mention that my brother also stalked Andy Samberg. (A/N: Keenan Thompson and Andy Samberg are both on Saturday Night Live)

The boy started to look in my direction. He starts to raise a hand to wave at me, and being me I had to wave back. The other 3 girls rose from the water. We all looked at the boat and the boy was pointing in our direction. Their eyes start to widen.

"We have to get out of the water!" Trina whisper-shouted. (A/N: If whisper-shouted isn't a word. Then I believe I have created a new word)

"Oh! Well, Thank you Captian Obvious!" Jade whispered all started to swim, behind the rock where we pulled ourselves out of the water. Jade quickly starts to work her magic, when the boat pulls up on the shore. Luckily our tails have disappeared.

Robbie's POV

I was holding the rod. "_Gasp!" "Splash!"_ I look over to find a the top of a girl's head and eyes peek up at me. I waved at her. She smiled at me and waved back.

"Dad? I think there is this girl about my age, over there," I told him.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things," Rex said trying to insult me.

"I'll pull up the boat," my dad sighed.

I step out of the boat, and ran over to the rocks to find four girls with brunnette hair and brown eyes. The one with the locket, stood up. "Hi! My name's Cat! This is Jade, Trina, and Tori!" She says pointing at the rest of them.

Hi! I'm Robbie, this is my dad and Rex," I tell them, gesturing at my crew.

"But that's a puppet!" Jade exclaims.

"He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" I defended Rex.

"It's cool, man!" Rex said.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Cat asked randomly.

"Cat!" Trina exclaimed.

"You can't just ask him to hang out with us! We don't even know him!" Tori started yell.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Cat says as she turns toward the water. She started running, when she tripped over a rock.

"CAT!" all of us shouted as she fell.

Cat's POV

I made a small squeal before I hit the ground. Unfortunately, my hands hit the water. When I realized what happened, I shot up and dove in the water. The one thing that made me realized that I have a problem is when I heard a loud gasp. Robbie just saw my tail.

Robbie's POV

It takes her a few seconds for her to get up, but as soon as she gets up she runs into the water. When she dives, the most freakest thing happened. She grew at tail. I gasp and my mouth practically drops to the floor.

"Holy chiz!" Rex exclaims.

"What just happened?" I asked them as I started to hyperventilate.

**A/N: That's it! I'll update again soon. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned the rights but I don't :(**

**Chapter 5- Explanation**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

We all were looking at Robbie. He was still hyperventalating. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I walked right up to him and slapped him.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Robbie shouted at me.

"To get you to stop hyperventalating!" I yelled back.

SWELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME THAT HARD!" he shouted.

"Oh Robbie, man up!" I exclaimed.

"Hehehe! Robbie? Man up? Hehehe! That's a good one!" Robbie said through Rex.

"Rex!" Robbie whined at his puppet.

"Stop it!" Trina exclaimed, obviously annoyed by him and his puppet. They became silent instantainiously. "Thank you!" Trina exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"Do you think you can handle what we are about to tell you?" I asked them.

"Of course you guys can," Robbie responded to my question.

"Prove it! When Cat comes out from where she's hiding, do not freak out and help her get out of the water," I instructed him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Come on, Cat! You can come out now!" I yelled to Cat.

"K. k.!" Cat yelled back to me. Cat peeked from her hiding spot. She nervously started to move to the sand. When she got to the sand, she had some trouble trying to pull herself out.

After what seemed to be about a minute of trying, Robbie set down his puppet and ran over to Cat. "Let me help you!" Robbie said offering a hand.

Cat's POV

"Let me help you!" Robbie said offering his hands. I held on to both of his hands as he pulled me out.

Once he let go of me, Jade came up to me and kneeled down. She put her hand over me and start to clench her fist. The steam started to rise quickly from my tail. I looked at his face and saw the shock.

"What's going on?" he asked still shocked.

"Robbie? We aren't ordinary girls," I said, standing up on my two feet.

"What exactly do you mean?" Robbie asked, now confused.

"Well, we're no exactly human. We're mermaids," Tori told him.

"How did this happen?" he asked us, a lot calmer than he was before.

"We don't know. We haven't really figured that out yet," I told him.

"But maybe with your help we can figure out what caused our change!" Trina exclaimed.

"Yeah that's actually not a bad idea!" Jade also exclaimed. All of us also agreed with Jade.

"That leaves us with one more question. Can we trust you?" Trina asked with a completely serious expression.

"Oh, Trina!" Tori whined at her sister.

"No! I'm completely serious about this. Can we trust you?" Trina asked with a little more force this time.

"Of course you can trust me!" Robbie exclaimed as he picked up Rex.

"Then, who did you come with?" Jade asked Robbie.

"His dad!" Rex exclaimed before Robbie had a chance to.

"Rex!" Robbie whined, "That's what I was gonna say!"

"Stop it!" Tori yelled at them.

"To prove that we can trust you, go to tell your dad that you saw nothing when you were over here," Trina exclaimed.

Robbie nodded and started to walk away when, I stopped Robbie.

"Robbie meet us here tomorrow at 1 o'clock," I told him.

"Maybe we should exchange phone numbers so that if something happens we can contact each other," Robbie pointed out to me.

"K. k!" I exclaimed before exchanged phone numbers, and parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. Please read it and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm back! And here's chapter six!**

**Disclaimer:** I own somethings but not Victorious and H2o Just Add Water

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- The Nerd, The Mermaid, And The Mysterious Boy<strong>

Jade's POV

oday, my mom got a younger babysitter, but like I _said I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER_! And he's getting paid extra to watch my friends. I mean what's that all about. They don't want to be _babysat_ either, but why should he get paid for watching them. Ms. Clinton didn't get paid extra for watching her. _I hate that!_

_Ding! Dong!_ That's the door bell. I guess I should go answer that, but I don't think I am. I just put my feet on the coffee table like the rest of the girls.

"Hello! You must be Beck Oliver! I'm Mrs. West. You may come in," my mom said as she let him in.

I heard foot steps coming our direction, but I refuse to look up at him.

"Hey, my name is Beck Oliver," Beck said to us. I could hear him smiling when he talked.

"Well, Thanks for stating the obvious!" I said sarcastically.

"You must be Jade," he said sticking out his hand for me to shake. I glared at it, then slapped it away.

"Jade! Don't treat him like that!" My mom yelled at me.

"It's fine, really!" he said as if it were all cool.

"Hi! I'm Cat!" Cat said in her sing-song voice.

"Hi, I'm Tori and this is my sister Trina," Tori tells him, pointing at her sister.

"Hi!" Trina says enthusiastically.

"Well, I got to split! See you later! Love you Jade!" She said, walking out the door. It was silent.

"So do you guys want to go to the beach?" he asked trying to start conversation.

"Sure!" Cat said jumping up.

"Let's go!" I said hurrying out the door.

Beck's POV

I love the beach, even though I am a werewolf, I still love the beach. I used to live in La Push with the tribe, but I thought this was messed up. So I left the tribe.

"What about your swimming suits?" I asked them.

"We're already wearing them," Jade said looking into my eyes for the first time.

That's when it happened. I felt this strange feeling pulling me closer to her. Like she's the one, like she's the love of my life. That's when it hit me. I imprinted on Jade.

Cat's POV

It's about time for Robbie to meet us at the Rock. I'm just sitting here waiting for him.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie said, smiling at me.

"Hi, Robbie!" I said to him in my sing-song voice. I ran up to him and gave him a hug

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Robbie asked curiously.

"We are gonna show you our powers!" Tori said, smiling when she said powers.

"Powers? What powers?" he asked.

turned towards the tidal pool, and stuck out my hand. The a stream of water rose from the tidal pool. Trina stuck out her hand to make the water freeze. Jade rose her hand and started to clench it. The water melted, but Tori immeadetly stuck her hand out to turn it into jelly. Once it was jelly, she pulled her hand back and pushed it foward to turn into crystal. About ten seconds later, Jade melted it. All of us put our hands down and turned to Robbie grinning.

Robbie was really shocked. He started to wobbled, and fell backwards. He had fainted.

"Robbie!" I shouted as I went to his side. I got up, and stood a couple feet away. I rose a ball of water, and splashed it on Robbie's face.

He woke up instantly, coughing. He stood up.

"What happened?" he asked clearly confused.

"You fainted because we showed you our powers!" Jade exclaimed.

He started to wobble and fell backwards again. Once again, he fainted again.

"Oh, not again!" Trina whined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Read and tell me how you feel about it. I sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters, but I did it like this so I can get some Bademance in there, and some humor. And I'm sorry about how short it is. **

**Thanks for Reading **

**-Mermaid Girl**

**P.S. Your comments do give me a lot of inspiration, even though only there are like seven comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note!**

I am totally lacking ideas! If anybody has any ideas for this story or any ways to improve this story, leave a comment and I'll see if I can fit it into my story.

I will give credit to the people if I put their ideas in my story! That means shout outs! And sorry for taking forever! Writng a story, going to school, and living my life is a lot of work!

Bye- The-girl-with-the-long-mermaid-username!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If you guys read my last note, you might have noticed that I was kind of wazzed. I'm sorry if I went a bit overboard, but who cares? I don't. I needed to let it out. To make up to guys, I'm going to give you the gift of chapter. What chapter? Hmm... I'm glad you asked. I'm going to give you Chapter 7 and 8. Wait a second! That's two chapters! A double make-up present. Yay! We're friends again. I knew this day would come! Real quick! I want to give credit to two users. They are are megangirlheart13 and . Thank you guys for your ideas I really appreciate them. Now, for the disclaimer! I still own nothing. If I did, then I wouldn't have to disclaim this. On to the chapter. Oh, and sorry that I didn't it took a little longer than I said it would.

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows.

Chapter 7- We All Have Secrets

A/N: Pst! Here's a hint. It's Beck's POV

Beck's POV

"Beck! We are going to hangout with Robbie for a bit! Be back in an hour!" Jade yelled as she and the girls walked out the sliding glass door. Those girls are always hanging out with him, and they are always sneaky about it. Hmm... Something smells fishy about them, and I'm going to find out what. Stealthily, I started to follow them as they got closer to the ocean. I followed them all the way over to a big rock that hid them.

"Okay girls, are you ready to show me your powers?" Robbie asked. They nodded. Powers? What kind of powers? I watched as each of them showed him what they did. It looks like each of the girls have a different power over water. That's when it hit me. My tribe back at La Push had a legend about this. It's because of the full moon. It usually because they are in a pool that are in a special cave. I remember when Billy told this story at a pack campfire. I wrote it down. That happened about six years ago. I probably should check my journal to be sure.

Crack! I looked down at my feet. There were many twigs and leaves over in the spot where I was spying on them. Crap.

"Who's there? Well? Show yourself!" Jade demanded. Jade. I would do anything for her. I stepped out from my hiding spot.

"What are you doing here?" Trina snapped at me.

"I was just taking a walk," I lied.

"Were you spying on us?" Tori asked.

"No. I wasn't at all," I responded.

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth," Jade demande. I knew I couldn't lie to her. My whole world revolves around.

"I was spying on you," I told them.

"How much did you hear?" Tori asked.

"Oh. Only all of it, but I guess you're not the only one with really big secrets," I said to them.

"What do you mean?" asked C\at.

It means he might not be normal either," Robbie spoke up. I nodded.

"Then, what are you?" Jade asked curiously.

"I wish I could tell you, I do, but Sam won't let me," I told them sadly.

"Who's Sam?" Robbie asked.

"He's basically the alpha of my group, when Jacob obviously was the true alpha," I explained.

"How do you know what we are?" Trina asked."Because my tribe had legends about you guys. They called you The Children Of The Moon," I explained to them.

"Why are they called that?" Robbie asked.

"That's what caused their change," I told them.

"Can you tell us anymore?" Cat asked.

"No, I can't, I wish I could, but I can't," I told them.

"Thank you. Now we finally have a link," Tori said happily.

"We got to go research, right now!" Robbie exclaimed. The girls nodded and quickly followed behind Robbie, while I watched. As soon as they were gone, I darted into the forest.

Chapter 8- A Walk In The Forest

Jade's POV

We didn't find out much, but learned we needed to avoid the full moon. Suddenly, I had to get out of there.

"I'm going on a walk. I'll be back in an hour," I told them.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Cat asked.

"No, I need to be by myself," I said walking out the glass door. I continued to walk until I got to the forest. I always go in here when I wanted to be alone. I always felt safe there. I kept walking further, and further until I walked into the clearing I found. It took a few seconds to realize that I wasn't alone. It was a girl with honey-blonde, pale-white skin, and blood-red eyes.

"A little girl," she said to me. She took a second to breathe in the air. "And a mermaid. Hmm... I've never tasted the blood of a mermaid." She smiled.

"What do you mean? What are you?" I asked her realizing that she was not human.

"My name is Amanda, and I am vampire," she said flashing her fangs. I started to back away slowly. "You won't be able to escape me. Nobody has escaped me before." I stuck out my hand to see if I could fry her, but it was useless. Terror filled my eyes. She ran up to face me, from the looks of it she was about 16.

"Jade!" I heard a voice shout my name. This stopped Amanda and I both. The voice charging out from behind the trees, it was Beck.

"What are you doing?" I asked him because I'm pretty sure he knew what a vampire was, but he continued to charge. Then, he did something I didn't expect. He leaped and his clothes were torn off, but he wasn't really naked. He had dark brown fur. He growled and stood very tall as in 7 or 8 feet tall. Then, it hit me. He was a werewolf. As soon as he attacked her, I turn around and ran as fast as I could. I went through the path, and fell down a few times. I ended up with blood dripping down my knee, but I kept running. I knew I had to tell the girls and Robbie what Beck is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Hey I'm moving that rant to it's very own little story, but I'm not going to have a rant story where I rant. It's just to let everyone know that, it's not part of this story. I know it has been awhile since I updated, but I have working on a new story called Would It Matter If Tonght Was The Last Night. It involves Skillet and House Of Anubis. If you haven't checked it out yet, do that after you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9- Revelation Time**

Jade's POV

I burst through the glass sliding door, which made Robbie, Cat, Trina, and Tori scream. I was breathing heavily.

"Beck's a- Beck's a," I said still breathing heavily.

"Spit it out," Trina shouted.

"Beck is a werewolf!" I exclaimed. They looked at me like I was crazy. Cat noticed my knee.

"Oh my gosh, Jade! Your knee! It's bleeding!" she yelled running out of the room for the first-aide kit.

"Okay. Start form the beginning," Tori instructed.

"Well, I was walking in the forest when I stopped in the clearing to find a girl who introduced herself as Amanda. Turns out she was a vampire. She said she never had the blood of a mermaid before, when Beck came shouting my name. He started to charge and leaped transforming into a werewolf. I ran as soon as they started to attack each other," I explained to them.

"Well I hope he's okay," Tori said in a worried tone.

"Hey guys," Beck said walking in.

"Hey! We hope you're okay and not getting hurt by that- Beck! You're okay!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down, which is strange because I never do that.

"Did you tell them?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically. What is wrong with me? I'm barely ever sorry.

"It's fine. Sam knows what happened and he said I could tell you what happened," he explained.

"So... What happened?" Robbie asked.

"Well it all started the day I turned sixteen, which happened to be about six years ago. I was feeling unusually defendent and my temperature was very high. Paul, one of my buddies, had said something that had set me off, and I had my first transformation. I felt like a monster. After about five years, Sam had said that they were going to kill the Cullens, and Jacob didn't want to see Bella, a girl he loved but was married to someone else, even though he thought the baby was a monster. He was the true alpha, and ran away from the pack. So Seth, Leah, and I followed. After we saved the Cullens, Jake realized that Bella's baby was his soulmate and ended up imprinting on her. After all the events, I ranaway from the pack because I was also an alpha," Beck explained. Wow. That was a long story.

"I have a question. What does imprint mean?" Trina asked.

"It means love at first sight. It's when you look them in the eyes, your whole world starts to revolve around her," Beck explained to them. He glanced at me, but looked away quickly.

"Have you ever imprinted on somebody?" Cat asked. He looked at me.

"Yes. Yes I have," he said with a nod. I couldn't help, but feel jealous.

"Do we know who it is?" I asked trying not to sound angry.

"Uh... Yeah. Uh... Can we change the subject?" he said nervously.

"You can tell us. We won't tell anybody," Tori said encouragingly.

"Uh... Well, it's not weird at all, but sometimes werewolves imprint on someone that a lot younger than them. Like me. Plus, it's kind of one of you girls, and I really hope she doesn't freak out," he said.

"Come on. Tell us who it is. We're dying to know," Trina whined.

"It's Jade," he whispered. I felt my heart melt. Wow. I'm in love with someone who's like eleven years older than me. Well, at least he doesn't age.

"Wow. Did not see that one coming," I said truthfully. Oh well, I kind of like it. At least I know who I'm going to spend my future with, which is strange I'm only eleven.

**Hey what did you guys think of this chapter? I found it kind of strange, but that's just me. But hey, that's what happen when werewolves mix with mermaids. Not in a fighty way, though. That's only when evil vampires get involved. Love you. *I give you the heart sign now***

**xxx Cari xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

I am so totally and completely sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm such a failure at life. I go sent to a mental hospital. School has been such a hassle. I had major writers block, and handling depression. You see, I'm a cutter, and I cut almost every day, and I did cut over this. I'm so sorry if you hate me now, and give up on me. I will understand if you do, but I'll try to get a chapter or two up in the next in the next couple of days if I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. This isn't a chapter, but I want to tell you that I will give you the gift of two chapters next update. That means two chapters in one. The same will go for the one after that. Let me tell you though, that I will try my best to get the update this weekend. I am finally starting to pull myself back together. I'm still depressed a bit, but that's because I'm grounded. I probably should mention that I'm sneaking around a bit, but I will try my best to not get caught and update for you guys. Right now, I have the two chapters all planned out. I just got to get them typed up, editted, and posted. Well, that's all for now. Until next time.

xxx Cari xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally finished Chapter 10. We had slight complications. I didn't want to keep you waiting so I am going to chapters in one another time. Sorry it took so long. I hope you are excited because I worked hard on this. I am really sorry about what has been happening lately. So from now on, I will give shout outs. So the next time you people review, you shall get a shout out. Why am I doing this? Because I like to give out shout out. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, and I do not own H20. And the dream part was inspired by House of Anubis.**

Chapter 10- Beware the Moon

Tori's POV

_*Dream*_

_"Tori," a voice called to me. "Tori."_

_I sat up to find an old woman sitting at the end of my. I gasped._

_"Do not be afraid little one.," the old woman explained._

_"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked with fright._

_"My is Victoria. Elizabeth has told me so much about you guys. Especially you. She told us how much we are alike," she explained._

_"How did you get in my room?" I asked confused._

_"This is a dream sweetheart," she explained in a soothing voice._

_"How did you get into my dream? Is that even possible?" I questioned her._

_"Only for the ones who are no longer living," she explained._

_"If it is only for the nonliving, then that must mean that you're..." I trailed off._

_"It must mean I'm what? Dead?" she asked. I nodded._

_"It is true. I am dead. I had stage four skin cancer. I knew it would happen soon. I gave Liz the locket. I thought it would best if she would give it to you," she said sadly. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know," I apologized. _

_"It's okay. There's no need to be sorry. Everybody dies," she pointed out._

_"Is that why you are here? Because you died?" I asked her confused. She shook her head._

_"I came to warn you about the full moon. Do not look at the moon's eye or it's reflection, and do not touch water," she said seriously._

_"Are you serious?" I asked making sure she wasn't messing with my head. She nodded. _

_"When is the full moon?" I wondered._

_"Tomorrow night. Be prepared," and with that she disappeared. _

_"Wait! Where did you go?" I asked; no reply. "Hello?" I called out again with yet no reply. That's when I started to fall into darkness. I felt like I was tumbling for hours when I smacked into a hard surface._

*End of Dream*

I felt my body pressed against the wooden floor. I lifted my head up and looked around the room. _Did I fall off my bed? _All of a sudden the door burst opened which made me scream.

"Tori! What happened?! Are you alright?!" Trina questioned in worry.

"Yeah. I think I fell off my bed," I told her, but then I remembered my dream, "and I think it might have something to do with the dream I had last night."

"Dream? What dream?" she asked with confusion.

"Ask mom if we can go over to Jade's house. If she says yes, then we'll get all the guys rounded up over there, and I'll tell you then," I explained to her. She nodded her head. Then, she ran over to the door frame.

"MOM! CAN WE GO TO JADE'S HOUSE?" she shouted down the hallway.

"SURE! BE READY IN TEN!" our mom shouted back.

"K. I'll send out a text. You; go get ready," I instructed. She nodded her head and left my room.

* * *

><p><em>At Jade's House <em>

When we all finally at Jade's house, I got everyone into the den.

"Is your mom here?" I asked Jade. She shook her head.

"No. She's on a business trip, so Beck is staying here with me," she explained.

"So, why did you call all of us here?" asked Beck.

"Because I had a strange dream last night. I have never had one like it before. Elizabeth's friend Victoria appeared to me in the dream, and told me to beware the full moon," I explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jade exclaimed. "So you called all of us here because of a dream?" I nodded my head.

"That's right. She said to avoid moon light. She also said to never look at the moon's eye, or its reflection, and to never touch water during the full moon," I finished off the rest of the warning to them.

"So you expect me to believe this?" Jade asked starting to sound angry.

"Guys! Calm down!" Trina yelled at both of us.

"Yeah! What if the dream was just a dream though?" Cat asked.

"Yeah! Did she say what would happen if we didn't listen to her warning?" Jade asked. I shook my head. "Then,why should we believe it?"

"Fine! Don't believe me! But don't come to me when something bad happens!" I snapped at them. Jade sighed.

"Then what should we do?" Cat asked.

"I think we should all spend the night here. Jade's room would be the safest because it has the least amount of windows," Tori pointed out.

"Okay then let's gather up stuff to cover the windows, and stuff to keep us busy for the rest of the night," Trina suggested. I nodded my head.

"Good plan. Let's do this," Robbie said trying to act cool.

**A/N: and again I am sorry for the long wait. Please review! **


End file.
